


207. Midnight hitchhiking

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [41]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically, Clarke is a bit too fond of risktaking but she does have a good head on her shoulders, F/F, Fluff, Lexa will not hesitate to pick up strangers and scold the life out of them, also finds Lexa's scolding too endearing, background anya/raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: "Hey," she said when the window rolled down and was about to explain where we she was going, but the brunette interrupted her."You don't need to try and charm your way in. I'll take you as far as I can, wherever you're going. Just get in."She had a nice voice, even with its no-nonsense tone, and after a moment's thinking Clarke opened the door and climbed in, putting her backpack on the seat behind her. Her new ride rolled up the window while Clarke put on the seat belt, and then she started driving again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



One day she would get a car, Clarke swore to herself as she walked along the road. That would mean that whenever she wanted to go on a journey she wouldn't have to deal with all the randomness that came from hitchhiking. She did like it, sort of, but sometimes the people were just swines and assholes who thought she was easy prey, and it was never funny to get out of the situation and suddenly find herself out in the middle of nowhere with no choice but to keep on walking. And then add the late hour and pitch darkness, and you had a cursing and pissed off Clarke.

At least it had been very satisfying to feel her shoe connect with the guy's nose.

The incoming light from behind her caught her attention, and almost without thinking she turned and raised her hand, waving as soon as she saw the actual car. When the car started slowing down she thanked whoever looked on her, because even if it was another asshole she could at least get a ride for a while. Maybe even to the nearest gas station, if there was any in those damn woods.

Clarke's smile was almost genuine when she skipped forward to the passenger door as the car rolled to a stop—no one liked walking alone during a dark road in the middle of a thick forest when it was so late you could barely see your own hand—but when she saw the gorgeous brunette in the driver's seat she felt her smile grow and her heart flutter. The risk of the driver being an asshole predator was very low, what with it being a woman, and then she was so beautiful? Clarke was thanking her last ride for being a creep and making her skip out, because this was so much better.

"Hey," she said when the window rolled down and was about to explain where we she was going, but the brunette interrupted her.

"You don't need to try and charm your way in. I'll take you as far as I can, wherever you're going. Just get in."

She had a nice voice, even with its no-nonsense tone, and after a moment's thinking Clarke opened the door and climbed in, putting her backpack on the seat behind her. Her new ride rolled up the window while Clarke put on the seat belt, and then she started driving again.

"I'm Clarke," Clarke introduced herself.

"Lexa," the brunette answered while reaching forward to turn down the volume of the radio. When she glanced at Clarke she was frowning, and Clarke suddenly felt like she was a child about to be scolded by their mother. "What exactly were you doing walking along this road this late? Do you even know what time it is? We're surrounded by forest for almost five miles in every direction, and after that it's still a good while until the nearest house or gas station. Are you aware that there are animals in this forest that can and will rip you apart? I know there are plenty of bears here, and I've heard there are mountain lions here as well. Not to mention that there are many other species that can simply kill you if you frighten them. The woods are no friend to those that don't know what they're doing."

Clarke blinked. "I see," she said at last. "So, you picked me up because you wanted to tell someone off?" She chuckled and raised her hands at the cold look directed her way. "Okay, okay. I admit you're right, I'm not used to the whole wild world thing and I would probably die sooner or later if I walked into the actual forest. But please note that I was walking alongside the road, where I suppose there are enough cars that the wild animals have learned to stay away. Also, I didn't have much of a choice, since I was forced to drop my last ride here. I thought it was better to keep moving than try to sleep by the side of the road."

Lexa made a sound of agreement, highly unwillingly. Clarke had only known her for about two minutes, but she felt the urge to convince her that she wasn't an ignorant tourist without any sense. It hadn't exactly been her fault that she ended up in such a particular situation, after all, and she had done what she thought best.

"That's another thing," Lexa started, and Clarke was quickly realizing that her new driver was a person with strong opinions, "Hitchhiking. It's actually even more dangerous than being tossed out in the forest at night. You never know what might happen, what kind of person might come your way next. What if I had been a murderer, planning to either plow you down with my car or take you to my cabin and do awful things to you?"

Clarke laughed at that. "You've seen too many horror movies," she said in between breaths. "But don't worry, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I have, as a matter of fact, several times."

"Hm," Lexa said eloquently and focused on the road.

"So, I am a poor hitchhiker without much choice, but what are you doing driving in this creepy neighborhood at this time?" Clarke was now completely relaxed, certain that she didn't have anything to fear from her newest ride. Relaxed enough to check Lexa out whenever she was focusing on the road. God, she was beautiful.

"I'm driving to my sister," Lexa said with a sigh. "She's having an impromptu gathering of some kind—or, rather, her girlfriend is, but Anya decided that I absolutely had to come and told me about two hours ago to pack my ass over. Because otherwise she'd 'end up putting everyone else on fire and then herself,' apparently."

While Clarke chuckled Lexa shook her head, but she was smiling too. Then the name registered in Clarke's mind and she turned to Lexa wide-eyed.

"Wait, Anya? You mean Anya Woods? Who's living together with Raven Reyes?"

"You know her?" Lexa turned just as surprised eyes towards Clarke, staring at her a couple of seconds too long before she returned her attention to the road and Clarke could breathe out again. Drivers really, really needed to look at the road, nowhere else.

"Yes! Well, not really, but I've met her a couple of times. Raven is one of my best friends, though. We went to college together, discovered we were both dating the same guy, and after we dumped him we became really good friends. She invited me to this gathering thing too."

"I see. And is there a reason you're hitchhiking instead of any other, sane means of traveling? Like driving, taking a bus, train, or plane?"

"Not owning a car, not wanting to spend an agonizing fourteen hour on a bumpy bus, not having enough money for either train or flight," Clarke counted. "Plus, I like hitching rides. It's interesting, and you see so much you wouldn't otherwise see."

"And you also risk getting murdered," Lexa muttered. "But if we're going to the same destination I'll take you. It's a little less than seven hours left."

"Sounds good to me," Clarke said and smiled when Lexa glanced at her. It really did. She wanted to know everything about Lexa, and spending seven hours in a car together sounded like the best thing in the world right there and then. Thank God for Raven and her poor impulse control.


End file.
